The present invention relates generally to switches. More particularly, the present invention relates to automobile switches that perform multiple functions.
One type of switch commonly found in an automobile is a pushbutton. Pushbuttons enable the automobile driver to press a spring loaded button to make an electrical contact or connection. Pushbuttons can be momentary or latching. With momentary pushbuttons, when the automobile driver stops pressing the button, the spring in the button opens the switch and current flow discontinues as does the associated automobile function. Momentary pushbuttons may control intermittent functions such as front or rear windshield washes, temporary windshield wipes, radio frequency scans, seeks or band selections as well as momentary illuminations of interior or exterior lights.
With latching pushbuttons, when the automobile driver stops pressing the button, the switch remains closed and current flow continues. The driver presses the latching pushbutton again or presses a separate release button to unlatch the button, stop current flow and thereby halt the associated automobile function. Latching pushbuttons initiate and maintain many automobile functions such as front or rear windshield wipers, windshield wiper speed settings, radio on/off, interior or exterior lighting on/off and turn signal on/off.
Automobiles also commonly provide rocker switches or toggle switches (hereafter both referred to as “rocker switch”), which are in many cases two pushbuttons in one housing and are therefore useful for higher/lower momentary features or on/off latching features. If pushed in one direction, the rocker switch closes an electrical path and allows current to flow to initiate a function. If pushed in another direction, the rocker switch closes a second electrical path and allows current to initiate another function. Rocker switches can be momentary or latching. Rocker switches can also be two position buttons or three position buttons. Accordingly, rocker switches have a variety of uses in automobiles.
In one type of use, the two position rocker switch latches a function in an active state if pushed in one direction and maintains the same function in an inactive state if pushed in the other direction. For example, the rocker switch can latch the outside headlights in an illuminated state if pushed in one direction and maintain them in an off state if pushed in another direction.
In another type of use, the two position rocker switch latches a first activated function if pushed in one direction and latches a second activated function if pushed in the other direction. For example, the rocker switch can latch illuminated headlights if pushed in one direction and latch illuminated fog lights if pushed in the other direction. If the headlights are on, the fog lights are off and vice versa.
In a further type of use, the two position rocker switch momentarily activates a first function if pushed in one direction and momentarily activates a second function if pushed in the other direction. In still a further type of use, the two position rocker switch momentarily activates a first function if pushed in one direction and latches a second function if pushed in the other direction.
The three position rocker switch also has these types of uses and adds a third or off position, so that: (i) two functions can be momentarily activated or set to an off position; (ii) two functions can be latched or set to an off position; or (iii) one function can be momentarily activated, one latched or the functions can be set to an off state. Although known rocker switches combine the functionality of a plurality of pushbuttons, the increasing functional demands as well as automobile interior space economy require that switches provide even more functionality, which means more electrical contacts.
One solution has been the “dual detent” rocker switch. Dual detent rocker switches have been adapted to close two contacts and thereby perform two functions when pushed for different distances in a single direction. These types of switches are commonly used with power windows, sunroofs, etc., such that depression of the button in a first direction for a first distance causes momentary window movement while depression of the button in the first direction for a second distance causes a latched or maintains window movement. Dual detent buttons essentially double the functionality of normal rocker switches.
The dual detent rocker switches to this point, however, have required for activation in one direction, separate cams, multiple detent plungers, a detent ramp and/or springs, etc. The extra number of components, especially for original equipment manufacturers: (i) increases material costs; (ii) complicates and adds cost to the necessary tooling; and (iii) complicates and adds cost to the assembly process. The extra components, materials and assembly are necessary to provide the switching functions as well as tactile feedback to the driver. Tactile feedback enables the driver to feel when electrical contact is made, i.e., when the electrical function is initiated. Tactile feedback is especially important with dual detent switches because the driver must sense the difference between varying degrees of movement in the same direction.
A need therefore exists to make a less complicated dual or multiple detent button, which provides tactile feedback that is reliable and repeatable, so that the driver feels the same sensation each time the driver uses the switch.